Styrofoam pellets or peanuts are commonly used within the wholesale and retail industries as bulk packaging material. The peanuts are used to position a product away from the interior sides of a container and fill the empty space located therebetween. The peanuts are intended to protect the packaged product against the impact of a blow or other mistreatment.
Dispensing styrofoam peanuts does not require a great degree of sophistication. The peanuts are simply gravity fed from large retainer bins into the empty spaces within a packaging container. Use of styrofoam peanuts, however, has many drawbacks. For example, if styrofoam peanuts are used to protect a heavy object placed within a container, and such package is jostled or shaken, the object usually gravitates toward the bottom of the container and the peanuts float upward. Eventually the object comes to rest against the base or side of the container and damage to the object may occur. The light weight of the styrofoam peanuts also allows them to be easily blown by the wind and scattered. The styrofoam peanuts also create static electricity, causing the peanuts to cling to the protected articles after the articles are removed from their containers. Further, the peanuts may create an electrostatic discharge (ESD) which can cause damage to sensitive electronic components.
Of particular concern, styrofoam peanuts are extemely difficult to dispose of and destroy after use. In fact, because of the extensive use of this nonbiodegradable product, which emits toxic gases if burned, styrofoam peanuts present a major threat to the environment and are being banned from an increasing number of communities. Styrofoam peanuts are also dangerous to children and to wildlife who often mistake them as food and consequently ingest them. Styrofoam peanuts are not digestible and are a major source of tracheal blockage in children.
Other packaging filler materials, such as shredded paper, have also been used. Shredded paper, however, usually lays flat within the container and a large amount of paper is required to provide the bulk needed to fill the voids and to protect the contained object. To provide such a large amount of shredded paper is often cost prohibitive and, following its use, such voluminous amounts of paper must be disposed. In addition, the shock absorbency of flat, shredded paper is minimal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,259, which is hereby incorporated by reference, is directed toward an apparatus and method for rapidly producing large quantities of bulk packaging material comprising folded and crimped, interlocking strips of sheet material which may be used as resilient padding to cushion and prevent heavier objects from gravitating toward the bottom or sides of a container. The apparatus and method provides for the production of selectable lengths, the smaller lengths capable of being gravity fed into containers to fill voids and larger lengths capable of being wrapped around a product to provide a secure, protective cushion. The method and apparatus is also operable to produce such folded and crimped, interlocking strips of sheet material in selectable colors and/or controlled color combinations for decorative and aesthetic purposes. Furthermore the apparatus and method allows for the manufacture of such strips from biodegradable material, such as pulp material (i.e., paper, cardboard, or the like).
Due to the increased popularity of paper protective packaging material, additional, automated control mechanisms to operate and/or monitor such packaging material construction, would be desirable. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a single controller which could monitor a variety of machine types without substantial adjustments or modifications to the controller. It would also be desirable for a controller to collect and to store diagnostic information and to perform enhanced and automated packaging functions.